Beach!
by rade.shein37
Summary: Fine and Rein can' do anything while all the princesses and princes are boring too. What can they do this summer?
1. Meeting, Where will we go?

**Beach!**

**Rade: Nothing to do?**

**PLS. REVIEW!**

**Rein's Pov**

"It's summer vacation but we can't do anything" I said in a bored face. "Yeah, What can we do now?" said Fine.

Fine and I was just lying in our bed then suddenly Camelot came in "Fine-sama, Rein-sama, the princess and the princes are here. "Ehhh" we both said in surprise. We go downstairs to meet them. "Why are they here?" I thought. When we arrived there, we saw all of our friends.

"Why are you all here?" we both said. "Well it's boring and we can't do anything" said Altezza. "I asked Auler if we could go there and do something, but they said NO" Bright said. "Do you have an idea what can we do this boring summer? Shade asked.

We both looked at each other and said "NO, we keep on thinking but none."

We all think of what we could do. Then I said "How about we go to the beach". "That's an interesting idea Rein" Sophie said. "Well it's hot and we couldn't do anything, Okay I'm in" Shade said.


	2. Disccussion

**Rade: This is a romantic moment of the couples...**

**PLS. REVIEW**

**Fine's Pov**

After Rein suggested that we go to the beach everyone was talking if they will agree. "Fine, what's your answer?" Rein asked me. "Amm, SURE! SURE I'll come" I said. "Were finished talking and we decided that were going to the beach" Altezza said. When we both heard that they agree, we jumped in excitement "YAY, were going to the beach".

When we all decided that were going to the beach, everyone got in their balloon and waved goodbye. But Shade and Bright were left behind. Rein asked why they won't go home?. "I dunno" I said in a soft voice so that they will not hear.

_**Shade's Pov**_

I was looking at the twins who were running to us. I was staring at Rein. When they got here, "Why are you still here? Are you not going home?" Rein asked. "Were going to discussed something" Bright said. The twins look at us in aw. "What?" I said coldy. Rein and Fine was frightened. "Nothing, were just thinking what will you discussed with us? Is it about the beach?" Fine asked. "Yes" I said

The twins lead us to their garden for they to talk. We sit on the stairs.

"What do you want to talk about" Rein asked.

"It's about the plane were going to ride and the beach were going to go" I said.

"I'll suggest that we ride a train" Bright said.

"That's a good idea" The twins said.

I frowned. "Why does Bright always get Rein's attention? Is it because that I'm a bad guy in the past. (Eclipse)

Rein saw my reaction. Then she asked in a worried face "Shade is something wrong? Are you hungry?". I look a Rein and answered "I think I'll need a glass of orange juice". "Sure I'll go get you but do you want more sugar or something? she asked. "Rein I think you should bring Shade with you so that it will not turn out bad" Fine said. "Is it okay with you Shade?". "Wait I was the one who will ask you if it's okay, right?" I said. Then we all laugh. "Alright then, let's go!" Rein said as she hold my hand and run. I was shocked by Rein's reaction. But also I'm glad.

We both run in silent until Rein stopped because of the impact I tripped hardly. "Oww" I said in pain. "SHADE" Rein panicked. "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! Rein said bowing to me. "It's okay it doesn't hurt that much" I said. Then I checked my wound. When Rein saw it she said "I'll go get first-aid, could you stand?" she asked. "I'll try". I try to stand up but I fall. "Shade!" Rein said. "I think I can't, I'm sorry Rein for causing you trouble" I said with a sad face. "Hey, it's okay don't give that face" Rein said with a smile on her face. I smiled also.

**Rein's Pov**

Shade smiled back. Then I helped him get up. "Careful" I said, when Shade slipped. I helped him walk to the sofa nearby. Then I let him sit. "I will just get some first-aid" I said as I run as fast as I can.

When I got the first-aid, I run fast again. When I got to Shade, I take out the beta-dine, bandage and cotton. I treated him carefully. I was curious that Shade doesn't even feel hurt when I treated him. Then I asked "Are you not hurt?" I asked. Shade look at me and frowned. "Why should cry in pain it doesn't hurt after all". I gulped in nervous "Oh is that so, I'm SORRY" I said. "Why do you asked?" Shade asked me. "Well when I treated Bright, he always cried in pain well not always" I said. "Well then don't compare him to me" he said as he look at the other way.

**Sorry for the sudden stop. I was still thinking.**

**PLS. REVIEW!**


	3. Tour

**Rade: SOOO ROMANTIC!**

**Reminder: Shade or Bright has no crush on Fine nor Rein. This story is like the beginning of Fushigi boshi Futago hime. JUST LIKE THE BEGINNING KAY! :P ;P :D  
><strong>

**Bright's Pov  
><strong>

"Why does Rein and Shade are taking so long they will just get a glass of orange juice right?" I asked Fine. "No idea" Fine answered. "Fine while Rein and Shade is not here could you tour me around your garden?" I asked. Fine smiled and said "Sure".

While were walking Fine pointed all the flowers, plants and places that are amazing.I looked at it in aw.

"Cool" I said as I was looking at the flowers.

Fine laughed. "Don't you have any flowers like that in your kingdom?" she asked.

"No, but we have different flowers too that are beautiful" I explained.

"Really can I visit there next time?" she asked.

"Sure why not" I said with a smile.

Then we continue to wail around.

**Rein's Pov**

I laughed at Shade's reaction. "Why are you laughing?" he said coldly. "Nothing" I said as I finished treating him.  
>"Thank you for treating and sorry for the trouble" Shade said. "Your welcome and you do not need to apologize cause it's also my fault" I said with a smile. "I think we spend a lot of time treating you Fine and Bright must be waiting for us" I said to him. "Then let's go and go get my orange juice" Shade said.<p>

While were walking...

"Would you like to go to our kingdom sometime?" Shade asked.

"Sure I would love to come" I smiled.

Again we walked in silent until I asked something...

"Shade I will just ask if where is your father?"

Shade looked at me and it make me scare.

"I'm sorry, I have no right to ask you something like that" I said.

Shade didn't answer.

When we finally arrive at the kitchen, I hurriedly carry a chair and put it under the cabinet where the ingredients is.  
>I get the orange powder, the orange fruit but I couldn't get the sugar. I tip toed to reach it but I can't.<p>

"Do you need help?" Shade asked.

"No, no need I can do this" I said.

"Oh come on, you can do this Rein" I thought.

When my limit is up... I put all my strength, I was able to get the sugar but the chair I was standing moved.I controlled my balance but I failed, I was going to fall but someone catch me its Shade.

**Rade: Done already, HHEHEHEEHEHEHEH**

**:P :D ;0**

**PLS. REVIEW**


End file.
